


Seeing Red

by wanderlustlover



Category: X-Men
Genre: F/M, General
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-17
Updated: 2009-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-03 04:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mind frames of Logan and Scott. Set during the middle issues of Phoenix Rising.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing Red

**Author's Note:**

> Between Phoenix End Song #3 and #4

Sitting there on the ice, her blood dripping from the metal of his claws, he longs to scream, to be as cold and foreign as the metal protruding from his hands. There's ice, sleet, snow and earth not too far off, but all of it melts beneath the onslaught of her blood. The scent of her blood is all around him and in him.

It's all he can see around him. Brilliant as fire opals burning through the snow. Bright scarlet droplets all over his skin. He's tasted it so much in the last few minutes as he'd continually buried his claws into her stomach, her organs, her heart.

The Phoenix comes for Scott,

It knows what it wants in him.

Knows what he sees in it each time.

Jean comes for him.

If she went to Scott, said his name, he wouldn't do the job they all need him to do.

Because if she comes to him, real and alive, even for a moment, he'll do what she needs him to do.

In the end, they'll both be gone.

The jewels of blood, the trails of tears, the scent of fire and ice are hollow around him.

* * *

Mere moments passed while she was sitting there on the cold metal of the egg before she was pressed up against him. His lips merging into her. Her elation filled him with an abandon he hadn't felt since long before he'd discovered he was a mutant in need of constant control. It filled him till he tingled with hot burning electricity.

The shade all around them was a blistering red. It glistened off her form without turning her hard and unreal, but she cackled with the furious insanity. A flaring lust filled him with familiarity. He'd been in love with one massive telepath or another almost all his life. The electricity running along his spine wasn't the love of Emma, but the Phoenix within her surging free.

The Phoenix was alive,

Surging into the eyes and arms of Emma moving in his arms,

Reaching into her soul, branding her in a way he'd loved that she'd never been touched.

Jean was all but alive,

Buried as deep beneath the ice as she could go to protect him,

Having never come to him when the time came but once again to Logan.

In the end they'll both be gone.

The jewels of blood, the trails of tears, the scent of fire and ice are hollow around him.


End file.
